I Wanna Be
by Crimson Tears
Summary: Rated R for limey content.
1. I Wanna Be

I wanna' be with you Song by Mandy Moore  
  
~*~ Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. The song doesn't either. But the Idea for this fic is 100% mine! I hope you enjoy and that it touches you're heart. With love! ~*~  
  
I try but I can't seam to get myself to think of Anything, but you.  
  
Hiei tossed a rock toward Kurama's window. It made a soft klonk on the glass. Kurama's silhouette appeared and the window opened. "Hiei."  
  
You're breath on my face From one gentle kiss I taste the truth  
  
"Kurama. Sorry I've been gone so long."  
  
I taste the truth. You're what I came here for So I won't ask for more  
  
Kurama lifts Hiei's head and their lips connect in single blissedness.  
  
I wanna' be with you If only for one night  
  
"It's only for tonight Kurama." Hiei said as he took off his black cloak. Tossing it aside Kurama closed the drapes. "Yes, I know."  
  
To be the one whose in you're arms To hold you tight  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei's wrist and lead him to the bed. "I'll not leave marks." Kurama promised nestling his face against Hiei's neck. Hiei closed his eyes as Kurama ran small kisses up his neck. "Kurama."  
  
I wanna' be with you There's nothing more to say There's nothing else want more than to feel this way  
  
Kurama gently pushed Hiei back on the bed. Hiei gasped as Kurama lay on top of him. "I'll be gentle Hiei."  
  
I wanna' be with you.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I will if you were mine To hold.  
  
Kurama gently caressed Hiei's face. He ran his fingers down Hiei's bare chest, before giving a gentle kiss.  
  
Forever more. And I'll savor each touch that I want it so much to be here for, To fill before  
  
Hiei closed his eyes letting ecstasy take over. He caressed Kurama's cheek.  
  
How beautiful it is Just to be like this.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
I wanna' be with you If only for one night  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. Hiei was beginning to doze to sleep. Kurama smiled and pulled the blanket over them.  
  
To be the one whose in you're arms To hold you tight  
  
"Sleep." He whispered into Hiei's ear.  
  
I wanna' be with you There's nothing more to say There's nothing else want more than to feel this way  
  
Hiei lay there in the bed totally exhausted. His breathing was labored and sleep was winning the battle.  
  
I wanna' be with you.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
Oh.  
  
"Sleep Hiei."  
  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore It drives me crazy  
  
Hiei let sleep over take him. Kurama lay on Hiei's chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
  
But I try to. So call my name  
  
Kurama's head when up and down with Hiei's every breath.  
  
Take my hand Can you make my wish, Baby you're command  
  
Kurama began to doze. He also let sleep take over.  
  
Yeah  
  
"Hiei. Thank you."  
  
I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say There's nothing else want more than to feel this way  
  
Together they slept intertwined in the sheets.  
  
I wanna' be with you.  
  
The night outside slowly took on the colors of sunrise.  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
As Hiei woke he lifted Kurama from his chest.  
  
I wanna' be with you.  
  
Hiei grabbed his black cloak  
  
Wanna' be with you  
  
"Now I must go." He whispered. "I love you Kurama."  
  
Yeah  
  
Hiei jumped out the window.  
  
I wanna' be  
  
He would never return.  
  
I wanna be  
  
His time in the living world was up.  
  
I wanna be  
  
"Don't forget me Kurama."  
  
I wanna be with you. yeah  
  
Hiei laid down in a tree and let go of his life.  
  
I wanna be with you (Spoken)  
  
"I'll never forget Hiei." Kurama said as he woke finding a letter from Hiei saying good-bye. 


	2. Only Time

Only Time Song by Enya Story by: Liz Sims  
  
~*~ Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. And the song belongs to Enya. The story however is 100% mine. The Sequel to I wanna' be with you. I hope this one touch's you're heart like the other one did. With Love: Hiei's_girl ~*~  
  
Who can say where the road go's Where the day flows Only Time  
  
Kurama held the note from Hiei close to his heart and wept. He felt his entire world fall apart in his arms. Hiei was gone. The thought tugged at his heart as new tears brimmed his eyes  
  
And who can say if you're love grows As you're heart chose Only Time  
  
"Why Hiei?" Kurama cried. "Why." Tears burned as Kurama fought to control his emotions. Hiei hated compassion, or so he said. But he had come to Kurama. "Hiei!"  
  
(Irish words)  
  
Kurama's tears dampened Hiei's note, smudging the ink. Wiping away his tears Kurama noticed more writing at the bottom of the letter.  
  
Who can say where you're heart sighs As you're love lies Only Time  
  
"Kurama, there are way's to deal with death. Grief is one, and love is another. I never told you but I do love you. Please do not forget me. I'm always there, in you're heart."  
  
And who can say where you're heart cried When you're love lies Only Time  
  
It didn't sound like Hiei but how was a letter supose to sound if you knew you were going to die the next morning? Kurama turned the letter over as fresh tears surfaced. A picture had fallen into his lap. It was of Hiei and him asleep under a tree together.  
  
(Irish words)  
  
Kurama read more. "Kurama, times will be hard, but you must move on. I'll watch over you always. I'm your guardian angle."  
  
Who can say when the roads meet That they might be In you're arms  
  
Kurama allowed his tears to flow freely.  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps If the night keeps all you're heart  
  
Having been threw the death of a pervious lover was hard but Hiei was special and he was now gone.  
  
Night Keeps all you're heart  
  
Yet as Kurama cried his tears joined. And became one.  
  
(Irish words)  
  
In his lap lay a small blue stone.  
  
Who can say if you're love grows As you're heart chose Only Time  
  
Kurama looked at the stone in amazement. Then had an idea. He dressed quickly and hurried out of the house to Hiei's favorite tree.  
  
And who can say where the road go's Where the day flows Only Time  
  
Lying there as if he were sleeping was Hiei's body. Kurama gently pulled him to the ground.  
  
Who knows Only Time  
  
Kurama placed necklace of tears around Hiei's neck.  
  
Who knows Only time  
  
And new life entered Hiei's lifeless body.  
  
~*~ To be continued.~*~ 


	3. Cry

Cry Song by: Mandy Moore  
  
  
  
~*~ Disclaimers: YYH doesn't belong to me they belong to there respected creators. The song Cry is Mandy Moore's from A Walk to Remember. But This is the third part to my three part song fic about Hiei x Kurama. I hope you enjoy this as much as the others! This is in Kurama's POV. Love always Tokyo Rose. ~*~  
  
I'll always remember It was late afternoon It lasted forever, and ended to soon  
  
I hold Hiei's body in my arms. Maybe my idea was wrong. The tear necklace may not work. It's never been a sure thing. Placing the tears of love on you're loved one is supose to fill an empty void. Is Hiei's death not my empty void?  
  
You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
I look up at the overcast sky. The clouds seem angry. Like they will spill their wrath on the world for something small. Tears burn my eyes. There is no movement, no sign of life in the lifeless body I hold so dear.  
  
In places no one will find All you're feelings so deep inside. Was there that I relishes That forever was in you're eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
I try and hold the tears back. I don't want to let Hiei go yet. Not yet, we haven't been together long enough. It's to damn soon to say good- bye!  
  
It was late in September And I'd seen you before You were always the cool one But I was never that sure  
  
I try focusing on something else. A memory comes across. I remember when Hiei came to me. I was standing on the pier looking out into the murky gray water. The day had been overcast and the wind blew my wild main of scarlet hair.  
  
You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
"You are the master thief Kurama, better known as Yoko of the Makai?" Hiei asked. I chuckle. "Who's asking?" I asked slyly. "Hiei of the Koorime."  
  
In places no one will find All you're feelings so deep inside. Was there that I relishes That forever was in you're eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
I remember I accepted his invitation to steal the three Artifacts of Darkness. I agreed, but for my own desires. I stole the Forlorn Hope, to save my mothers life. I remember Hiei wanting to take over the Ningenkai.  
  
I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make you're everything  
  
I shake my head. The memories are too painful. I don't want to think about it. Tears slid down my face. There is still no sign of life in Hiei's body.  
  
All right (whispered)  
  
It's selfish of me to want like this. Shuuichi is not selfish, but Yoko is. And I want Hiei back in my arms. I want him to draw in air. I want to see those ruby-colored eyes open.  
  
I'll always remember It was late afternoon  
  
I want him to call me stupid fox! I want to feel the warmth of his skin against mine. I want his lip's to be warm. I want MY Hiei back!  
  
In places no one will find  
  
I feel a deep hole in my heart, my soul cries. I'm being ripped in a thousand different directions! I don't understand. Why did my Hiei leave me?  
  
Baby  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Ho no no  
  
I can't let him go. He's found a special place in my heart. A place no one ever found. I love Hiei. I don't want him to go! I don't!  
  
Forever was in you're eyes  
  
Those hurt eyes haunt me. They are forever imprinted in my memory.  
  
It was there that I realized That forever was in you're eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
I'm begging Hiei to take a breath as soft raindrops pierce my skin. They make soft thud-thud sounds as they hit the ground. The rain picks up slightly. I'm sitting in a puddle waiting, praying that Hiei will breathe.  
  
Baby cry  
  
The clouds unleash their wrath. I'm soaked. Rain drips from my scarlet locks. Still no sign of life from Hiei.  
  
Moment I saw you cry  
  
I try one more time. "Hiei, please open you're eyes."  
  
Oh no no  
  
Futile I know. He's gone.  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The full meaning hit's me. He's not coming back. I've been begging in vain.  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
A silent tear slide's down my cheek. I know he's gone. But. I feel something like a heartbeat.  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
"Nh." Hiei said opening his eyes. "K'rama. you're crying."  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I don't believe it. Hiei's alive. I see his ruby eyes; I feel the warmth of his skin. But his eyes still get me. They are different somehow. "Stupid fox." He replies weakly. I laugh as tears slid down my cheeks, thankful for that comment or insult.  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
AN/ I don't know, maybe there will be and epilogue! Send Reviews! 


End file.
